How Does He
by GottaLoveThis
Summary: Rick figures something out about Kate before she does, and she has to know how... Future Fic AU My very first fanfiction ever! Rated M to be safe, but could be T. I'm hoping to make this into a multi-chapter story all based on the theme of Rick figuring things out when Kate should really know first.
1. Chapter 1

"How does he always figure things out? It's not like he has more clues than me. If anything, this time, I had more clues than him. So. How. Did. He. Figure. It. Out?!"

_Great, I'm mumbling to myself now while pacing back and forth like a loon in my bathroom _she thought to herself. _But here I am holding that little white stick which is telling me that my future is forever changed. Well. Our future forever changed. And while this new information is exhilarating, it's also daunting._

_A mother. I will soon be a mother._

She let go of her breath with a whispered "Wow" and a smile came to her face.

_We've talked about this. Many times. But always in theory. And we definitely did not planned this. _

_Or at least, I had not planned this. _

_Had Castle planned this? Is that how he knew? _

_No, surely he wouldn't do this on purpose. That wasn't him. We're partners now, in every way. And we're in this together. _

_Ok, so he didn't plan it. But then how did he know before me?! It's my body! Ok, calm down. You're a detective. So detect. Figure this mystery out. _

_I'm not showing yet. I'm not having any weird cravings. I only started having morning sickness a couple of days ago, and yet Castle has been bugging me for nearly a week to take a test. What am I missing?_

"Kate?" Castle called out from the bedroom with a slight hesitance to his voice.

"Kate? Is everything ok in there?"

"Kate, honey, you're not responding to me so I'm starting to get worried."

_Ok, Kate, it's now or never. Buck up. Open the door. And make your manchild of a husband the happiest man in the world. _Kate's internal pep-talk was doing nothing to calm her nerves. But it did seem to be enough to get her feet moving.

Kate finally reached the door separating herself and her husband. She stretched her arm out forward and placed her hand on the knob.

_Steady, Kate. Smile. Show him you're ok with this. _

_Here I go._

"Castle" she said as she broke out in a smile. The tears welling up _The hormones are already betraying me _"Rick" She tried to start again. "You were right. I'm preg-" _Oh no! Run! Toilet! Over there! _

"Kate? Honey?!" Castle came running in after her just in time to see Kate hunched over the toilet, emptying her stomach. After quickly scanning his eyes over the scene before him, he came to his senses, and knelt down behind Kate to help her gather her hair away from her face.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I know this part must suck. But you'll get through this. We'll get through this. And in the end we're going to have a baby" Castle's voice nearly squealed with excitement as he said the word baby. But then the sound of Kate retching again, brought his focus back to the present.

Finally the wave of nausea passed. _I just need to lay my head on the cool ceramic of the toilet for a minute. Just keep my eyes closed and let this feeling pass. _

"How did you know" Kate finally forced the question out. She still hadn't opened her eyes or lifted her head.

Castle had been stroking her hair trying to soothe her, when he heard her question. His hand instantly stilled.

"Um. Uh." Castle seemed lost for words.

_Why is he stuttering? He only does that when he doesn't want to tell me something!_

Kate opened one eye first, then the other as she lifted her head to look directly at him. Castle still seemed lost for words. _Oh yeah, the wordsmith only loses his words when he's really caught. This should be good. _Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, you see, um…" Castle was looking anywhere but at his wife's face. His hand instinctually reaching up to scratch and rub the back of his neck.

"You know, let's get out of the bathroom. Umm.." He was searching for something to say. Anything! And then his face lit up, it was as if you could visibly see the lightbulb turn on in his head.

"Maybe you want some food? You know, you're eating for two now." And with a clap of his hands, and a quick raise of his eyebrows, he turned on a dime and seemingly sprinted from the room.

_Oh no. He's not getting away that easily. _A full smirk appeared on Kate's face. _He will tell me how he figured this out. Now._ And with that thought Kate rose to her feet quickly and walked out after her husband.

_Hmmm, not in the bedroom. Kitchen, maybe? He was talking about feeding me. Us. Me? Am I a 'me' anymore, or am I a 'we' now? Huh. Don't get distracted! It's too early to develop pregnancy brain. Whatever that is. I definitely need to buy some books._ Temporarily lost in her thoughts, Kate stood frozen in the bedroom, while her mind ran a million miles a minute.

The clatter of pots and pans hitting the floor broke Kate from her daze. _Right. My manchild knew about my actual child before me, and he's yet to tell me how!_ Kate's eyes narrowed once again, as she marched into the Kitchen.

"Oh no you don't! You must've forgotten that I'm immune to your antics, Castle. No amount of distractions you could come up with will get you out of this one. So spill. How did you know? How did you know before I knew?" Kate's voice rose as she spoke.

Castle was now the one frozen. Kate had come storming in the room, with arms swinging in a near violent manner on her sides. Then there was some sort of finger pointing in his direction. And now his wife was in her stance. The one that told him she meant business. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips. Legs, shoulders-width apart. Head protruding slightly forward. And eyebrows arched up to the heavens.

With an audible gulp, Castle mumbled something unrecognizable as a form of the English language. "Itsstidt"

Kate's head bobbed forever even more as if stretching her ears in his general direction would help her understand his nonsense.

"Come again. Rick." Kate over enunciated the ck noise in his name. Which in turn caused Castle to tug on his collar.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me. Maybe we should go get some fresh air…" Castle was trying to make an escape, while talking nonsense.

"Castle!" Kate all but shouted from her spot.

"Ok, Itastedit" Castle blurted quickly.

"You what?" _Did he just say he TASTED IT?_ Kate's face contorted for a second, until it settled on one expression. Her jaw hung open, while she tried to process what he had said.

"I tasted it. Last week. When I was…you know…" Castle said with a general wave of his hands motioning up and down in Kate's direction.

"Yeah, I know what we were doing. Go on." Kate quickly said in a much quieter tone.

"Anyway…I'm very…accustomed to what you usually taste like. And well, sometime, about a week ago, your particular…flavor…um…changed." He explained, and upon seeing Kate still slackjawed, he continued "I know from…um…that's not important…I just know, that a woman's flavor" he said raising his eyebrows as if to check if that word was still acceptable "can change as an early sign of pregnancy" Upon completing his thought, he perched his hands so that his fingertips touched each other and were pressed to his lips in an almost prayer like stance. He awaited Kate's response.

Her face twisted as she processed this information. _He knows this how? Well, there's Alexis which means he was with Meredith, and…don't complete this thought._ She silenced her inner thoughts.

"Um. Let's…Let's not tell people this…that this is how we found out we're pregnant. Deal?" Kate asked, with a flush of embarrassment at the thought of ever relaying these events to their loved ones.

"Can we still tell people I figured it out first?" Castle asked

_Always trying to outdetect the detective. Man child._

"Can you think of a plausible story to tell that would be appropriate for my father?" Kate quickly replied.

This time it was Castle's turn to look like a fish out of water, as his jaw hung open. Kate openly stared at him awaiting his answer. As his eyes looked up as if some corner of the ceiling would reveal his answer.

_It's like I can see the cogwheels turning. _

"I'll get back to you on that"

**AN: thus concludes my very first chapter of my very first fanfiction. Please be kind and review. I'm open to constructive criticism so even if you didn't like it, be helpful - not hurtful. Thank You for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All mistakes are mine. Sorry - I'm sure there are a few. I don't own Castle. Clearly. I never would've tortured the audience with that season finale.**

Chapter 2

"Kate, sweety, I really think you should take another test."

"Rick, I'm tired of taking these stupid tests. You always get your hopes up, and then I end up getting my hopes up, and then I finally take one of those stupid tests, and when they come back negative, we're both disappointed. I really don't want to face that disappointment again."

"I know, I know. I'm with you all the way on this. But I truly believe this time will be different. Just take the test. For me? Please?"

"Castle, we've been trying for months now. What makes you think we've finally succeeded?"

"Call it a gut feeling…Hey! I can feel that eyeroll all the way over here…Just remember I was right about you being pregnant last time."

"I was…not…rolling my eyes…" Castle let out an audible scoff, causing Kate to amend her statement with "much". _How does he know I just rolled my eyes? He's calling me from his hotel room in San Francisco!_

"Kate, you've been kind of moody lately. And, well, tired." Castle says while cringing. He knows he'll pay for this observation later.

"Castle, we have toddler. And you've been gone for two weeks. Of course, I'm tired and moody. Most of my conversations only include the reply of 'no'. And the rest of my conversations are with perps and victims." _Did I just say perps? I have read one too many crime novels. Note to self: For your next marriage don't marry a crime novelist. _

"Did you just say perps?" Castle asks with a smile breaking out on his face.

"Not the point here, Castle." Kate says in her less-than-impressed tone of voice.

Trying to quickly recover, Castle agrees "Right, yeah, ok. But don't try to sell me this whole woh-is-me-story. You know you love spending every minute you can with your mini-me."

"Rick, she is not my mini-me." Kate tries to deny, while a grin spreads on her face from ear to ear.

"pff, yeah ok. As if she didn't look just like you, she's got your attitude and mannerisms down to a T. I'm not even sure my DNA is in that kid. I mean, I know she's mine, because, well, I was there, but if I were a more suspicious man, I might question her paternity."

"I think you were going for flattery, and took a 90 degree turn right into insulting me. And besides, I can think of another daughter you have that only mildly resembles you in both looks and personality." Kate's voice built up into a form of a whispered yell over the phone. _You're at work, Kate. Don't draw attention to yourself. Even if you want to reach through the phone line and strangle your husband. Deep breath, In and Out. _

"Look, Castle, I've got to go. I'll see you tonight when you get home. Have a safe flight." And with that Kate hung up the line, not even waiting for a reply back from Rick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caskett~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Always~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DADDY!" the two and a half year shouted his arrival as soon as he opened the door.

"Olivia!" Castle greeted back, attempting to match her enthusiasm. He scooped her into a hug and then placed her on his hip. He leaned over her to pepper kisses on her head until she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Daddy! Stop! Stop!" Olivia squealed between giggles

"Stop? Why? I thought you love daddy's kisses?" Castle pouted his lips in an exaggerated way to show Olivia just how much she was hurting his feelings.

"I sorry daddy. I love daddy kisses. I'll kiss you and make it better." And with that Olivia leans over to give Castle a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "See? All better!"

"Awwww, thank you angel. Now, where is your mother? KA-" Castle begins to shout for Kate when Olivia's hands slap across his mouth.

"Sssshhhh Daddy! Mommy is sleeping!" Olivia shouts in a whispered tone.

"She's sleeping? Where?" Castle's eyebrows arch up in concern, but he schools his facial features in attempt to hide his true emotions from his toddler.

"There, silly." Olivia points across the foyer to the couch in the living room. She begins to squirm in his arms signaling she wants to be put down, so Castle complies.

Once her feet touch the floor she grabs her father's hand and drags him in the direction of her mother.

"See?" she whispers to her dad once they reach the couch.

Upon seeing Kate resting peacefully, Castle kneels down and whispers to his daughter "Why don't you go look in the bag I left by the front door sweetheart? I bet you might find a little something for you. Hm?"

Olivia's face lights up with a smile and she dashes off in the direction of the bag.

Castle stands and looks upon his sleeping wife. Studies her, might be a better description, as he drinks her in. He's specifically looking for any clues that she might indeed finally be with child again. He notes that her breasts do seem a little fuller.

Suddenly a shriek pulls Castle from his thoughts. His head whips around to find the source of the noise, and he went sprinting to his daughter in the foyer. At the same time Kate is suddenly pulled from her slumber and she too pops to attention at the sound of her daughter's screams. She arrives in the foyer hot on her husband's heals.

Kate catches her breath, when she finds her husband kneeling on the floor next to their daughter hugging her tightly. Kate looks around trying to determine what caused the commotion in the first place. She quickly spots Castle's bottle of cologne on the floor near the new toy, she can only assume her husband brought home from his travels.

_What was she doing with Rick's cologne? And when did Rick get home? I must've fallen asleep, but when? Ugh, man, my head hurts. _

"Castle, is she ok?"

"I don't know" Castle responds to Kate. He then turns to his daughter, "Sweety, what happened? Are you ok?"

Between sobs Olivia manages to whine, "Your smelly spray, got in my eyes. Aaaaand it huuurts!"

"Ok, honey, let daddy see your eyes, please."

"No, daddy! It huuuurts" she cries out.

Castle scoops her up and takes her to the bathroom, to rinse her eyes in the sink. Kate follows behind to see if she can be of any assistance.

Once he's got Olivia situated and rinsed her eyes a bit, he addresses his hovering wife, "between the tears she's crying and the water, she'll likely be fine. It probably just startled her more than anything."

"Yeah, I know" _Does he think I don't know these things. Why does he feel like he has to calm me down? I'm not the upset toddler that needs coddling. I'm allowed to be concerned about my daughter. It's very reasonable. _"C'mon baby, why don't you show me your new toy" Kate says to Olivia as she picks Olivia up placing her on her hip and walks back to the foyer.

Castle stayed in the bathroom and let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, she's definitely pregnant. And lucky me, the mood swings have already started." He says to his reflection in the mirror.

Eventually, Castle comes out of the bathroom to find his wife and youngest daughter playing in the living room. He suggests delivery for dinner and places the order. The family has an uneventful night, with Kate giving Olivia her bath, and Castle reading her a bedtime story, until she fell asleep.

Once Castle had successfully gotten Olivia to sleep, he joined his wife on the couch in the living room.

"I haven't taken a test yet, if that's what you were about to ask."

"Actua-"

"And what makes you so sure I'm pregnant? Huh? I haven't had any morning sickness and we both remember how bad the morning sickness was when I was pregnant with Olivia." With that she was on her feet beginning to pace in front the couch.

"I-"

"And don't say you 'tasted it' again! Because you haven't been home for the past two weeks so you definitely haven't been around to do THAT!"

"Can I talk now? Please?" Castle calmly asked his wife.

"hm" Kate hummed her acceptance.

"Kate, you're late-"

"I've been late before, without being pregnant!"

"Yes, but you're moody, and tired. And if you ask me, your breasts are bigger. But if you're so determined to prove me wrong, then go take a test, and we'll both know." Castle watched Kate as her pacing slowed, and she paused to stare at a family photo they had taken soon after Olivia was born.

_Ok, so I am late, and maybe, MAYBE, I'm a bit moody. But being tired is nothing new. I swear I've been tired since Olivia started crawling. And- wait, did Castle say my breasts are bigger? He noticed my breasts are bigger?! Never mind, it's Castle, of course he's paying attention to my breasts. _She took a deep breath, and picked up the picture of her family to examine it further. _Look at how happy we all were, and look at how tiny Olivia was. It's hard to believe it's been over two years. I want to experience all that all over again. We agreed to try for another baby. So why am I fighting with my husband? Why am I being so resistant to taking a pregnancy test? Right, don't want to get my hopes up. But still, what if Castle is right? He was right about Olivia. And he seems very sure this time. Ok, Kate, time to woman up, and take the test. _

"Ok, Castle, you're right. I'll take a test in the morning. You know that's when the tests are the most accurate. In the meantime," she takes Castle's hands, pulls him up from the couch, and wraps his arms around her waist "let's go to bed. I'm tired, and I've missed sharing my bed with my blanket-hog-of-a-husband." And with that, they head to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caskett~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Always~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy!" Olivia yelled while running into her parents' room.

"Ugh, Rick, it is so your turn. You owe me two weeks." Kate grumbles from her sleepy haze.

"Ok, I'm up." Castle mumbles. He sits up, as Olivia crawls into the bed between her parents. Castle steals a glance at the alarm clock.

"Kate, it's 5 o'clock. She's not going back to bed."

"Daddy, I want happy cakes!"

"Hmmmm, yeah Rick, pancakes sound nice."

"Ok, ok, I will go make happy face pancakes to appease my women. But I'll need a sous-chef in the kitchen. Care to join me mademoiselle?" Castle climbs out of the bed and gestures wildly to his little daughter making a show of it to entertain her. Olivia giggles with delight as she crawls out of the bed to run off to the kitchen.

Before Castle can leave the room, Kate gets out of bed and mumbles so only he can hear, "And I have a test I need to take." Castle grabs her hand as she attempts to walk past him. He tugs her gently to him, and kisses her.

"No matter what, Kate, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ok, I will be in the kitchen, if you need me"

At this, Kate quirks an eyebrow at him, and Castle stutters out "Yo-you-you know what I mean". With a quick peck to her lips he leaves the room.

Five minutes later, Kate enters the kitchen. Castle turns around to greet her with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Decaf or regular?" Castle asks, knowing that the answer will tell him everything he wants to know.

_Make him sweat it just a moment longer. School your features. Deep breath. He looks so anxious. Ok, moment of truth. _Kate breaks out into an ear-splitting-grin. "Decaf please."

"YES!" Castle shouts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caskett~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Always~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Say it. C'mon say it. Say it." Castle begs of Kate. To which Kate responds with an eye-roll.

_It's hard to believe he's lasted this long before demanding I admit he was right. Let's see, I told him around 5:15 this morning, and it's now 9pm, so that means he's lasted nearly 16 hours. That's progress! But I still don't get how he was so sure. Even now, when I know for sure, I'm still having some trouble believing it. But he seemed absolutely certain. I know he listed off my symptoms, and he was right. They were all there. But how did he pick up on all of them before me? He's been gone for the past two weeks. Wait! He's been gone so how'd he know my breasts were larger? Ok, so he saw them when he got home, but he was bugging me to take a test before he got home from his trip. _As the thoughts progressed, Kate's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in concentration. _Did someone else notice my symptoms and tell him? Who would dare tell Castle they noticed my breasts? It would have to be one of the girls! Lanie? Nah, she would've come to me directly. Alexis? Martha? I've barely seen them these past couple of weeks. We've all been so busy. I don't get it._

"Hey babe?" Kate starts.

"Hm?" Castle replies.

"How were you so sure that I was pregnant? I mean you listed off my symptoms. I get that. But you were bugging me before you left San Francisco. So how did you know?"

"Ummmm…" Castle stilled.

_Oh this is definitely worth knowing now. He's frozen. He doesn't want to tell!_

"Babe?" Kate prods with raised eyebrows showing that she's waiting for his answer.

"Um, well, actually, see, it's actually a pretty cool story, when you think about it-"

"Babe, you're rambling. Out with it."

"Well" he chuckles under his breath while momentarily reminiscing. "Well, the other night, I went back to my hotel after a long day of meet and greets, and in the lobby of my hotel, a fortune teller had set up a table. So I figured I'd go see what she thought was in my future. She told me that by the year's end, my wife will introduce me to someone who will change my world forever more. When I pressed for more details, she said that this person was already on their way into our lives, and she hinted that it may be a family member of some kind. So, naturally, my mind went to baby."

"Wait, you're telling me, that you were absolutely certain I was pregnant because a FORTUNE TELLER HINTED that a family member would be arriving? That could've meant anything! I could've introduced you to my aunt Theresa finally –for all those hints were worth!"

"Yeah…but…it was the WAY she said it. I just knew. Baby."

Kate rolled her eyes again, and turned off her bedside lamp. She laid down and nestled into the bed until she was comfortable. Just as she started to drift off to sleep she heard, "I can tell people I figured it out before you this time, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm afraid the characters might be a little OOC in this chapter, but I did my best. I usually obsessively watch episodes of Castle before I write, so I can capture the characters as best as possible, but this chapter was harder for some reason. I also had some trouble with keeping a consistent tense throughout the chapter - so for my grammar folks, I apologize.**

CHAPTER 3

"I have to pee…again." Kate states to Castle with an annoyed eye roll. She then pushes her chair back from her desk to stand. Once she has good footing she begins to walk as balanced and as quickly as her 7 month pregnant belly will allow.

Her ascent from her desk and walking off catches the eyes of Esposito and Ryan. They're able to quickly assess what is going on, but allow their eyes to follow Beckett until she is out of sight.

"Psss, Castle" Espo calls out to grab Castle's attention, and with a quick wave over, Castle is on his feet and walking towards the two seated detectives. "So what do you think you two are having? You think you'll finally get a boy?"

"Actually – wait! Why are you asking? This isn't a question you would ask" Castle says and points a finger in Espo's direction. He then redirects the same finger towards Ryan. "Him? Maybe. But, you?" He again redirects the finger towards Espo "Never." Castle pauses a moment to consider what is going on. "So…What. Is. Going. On. Here?" Castle asks the question in an almost sing-song fashion while over-enunciating the words, and waving his finger back and forth towards the two. "You two are up to something."

Immediately Esposito and Ryan both become defensive and simultaneously begin their responses.

"What? Us? I'm hurt man. After everything we've been through, bro. What could we possibly even do with that kind of information? I mean, c'mon." Espo tries to sound offended.

"No, nothing, well, not nothing. I'm up to nothing. Him? I don't know what he's up to. Don't look at me." Ryan attempts to distance himself from the conversation.

"Yes, what WOULD you do with this information? That is the question. Hmmm" Castles pauses while he builds a theory. His face lights up a moment later and he KNOWS what they're up to.

"Are you serious guys? A pool? Again? It's not even original! Didn't you have a betting pool over Olivia's gender? AND her birthdate?" Castle all but shouts.

"Please don't tell Beckett" Ryan quickly begs. Espo swivels in his chair to stare down Ryan. "What? Man, her hormones this pregnancy have been scary!" Ryan justifies.

"C'mon! You guys know that Kate likes to keep the gender a surprise. Even to the two of us. She says it has something to do with the natural order of things and then she gets all philosophical on me. Says stuff like good things come to those who wait, and some nonsense about patience being a virtue. You know what I think?" Castle asks the two detectives. Looking for sympathy but not waiting for a response, he continues, "I think she just likes to torture me! I mean what's the point of having all this modern technology if she won't let me use it!? I even bought one of those home ultrasound machines so we could listen to the baby's heart and even see some pictures from time to time, but SHE won't let me use it!"

Castle was full on ranting now but Espo and Ryan had lost interest and were looking for a way to go back to work. They were sure Castle was going to be of no use to them until they heard him say "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I spent a lot of money on that machine, and if I want to look in on my baby from time to time I should be allowed to. AND if I want to know my baby's gender then I should get to! She doesn't have to know just because I do! So I showed her, I looked while she was sleeping. And I was definitely right to look! If I listened to Kate about her 'feelings' during this pregnancy I'd be out buying all things blue and sports, when in reality all I really need to do is go dust off Olivia's old things! Ha!" Castle paused for a breath, and then his facial features looked as if a flood was washing over him. "Did I just say all of that out loud? Oh No! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Castle audibly gulped and started scanning the room for any sign of Kate's return, and to assess just how many people might have heard everything he just said.

Realizing that only Ryan and Esposito had been close enough to hear him, he immediately bent over their desks and started begging them not to repeat anything he had said to anyone. Just as he began to speak to the detectives, he spotted his wife leaving the facilities and heading back towards her desk. He spoke in hushed tones, "Please guys, please, help me out. I'll do anything! I mean look, you'll definitely be on the winning side of the pool now. But whatever you want. Really. A week with the Porsche? Each? Please, just tell me." Castle's squirming was quite noticeable.

Espo finally spoke, "Two weeks. Each. And you give us inside info on the birthdate. That's where the big money is."

"DONE!" Castle shouts as he slams his hands on the desk.

"Hey babe, I'm not feeling too well. Would you mind taking me home?" Kate asks Castle as she finally reaches her desk.

"YES! Anything!" Castle shouts. He's obviously still shaken from his conversation with Espo and Ryan, but he tries to calm down as quickly as possible. In an attempt to not alarm his wife to his dealings, he recovers with "I mean, anything for you, my love. How about a back massage when we get home, hm? You're working really hard these days, and you deserve to relax." Castle states in a sweet and concerned manner.

_Suspicious_ Kate thinks. She glances at Ryan and Esposito, trying to discern what she could have missed while she was in the restroom. _I'm not sure what I missed here, and I'm not sure I really want to know. But if it's got Castle squirming this much, then maybe it's a good thing. Keep him in line for a while._ With a final look at her husband, she gathers her belongings, says a quick goodbye to her Ryan and Espo and heads towards the elevators.

"Care to share, Castle?" Kate asks once she and Castle are in the elevator.

"Hm? No. Nothing. Just guy stuff." Castle answers without looking in Kate's direction.

_Definitely interesting._ Kate thinks as she eyes her husband up and down from the corners of her eyes.

"ok." She states. _Use the silence. It'll only make him squirm more. And whatever THIS is, I'm getting a back rub out of it, so I'm sure I can keep this going for a while. I can definitely use this to my advantage. Whatever this is. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caskett~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Always~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Months Later:

"Castle, look at her, she's perfect!" Kate cooed over her newborn. She slowly unwraps the blankets to study her baby further. _Ten tiny perfect fingers. Ten tiny perfect toes. Savor this moment, Kate. We've agreed this is the last baby, so remember and enjoy every moment of this._ Kate looks at Castle, and relishes all the joy and love she sees in his face as he watches the newest member of their family.

"Are you sure you're not disappointed that she's not a boy? I feel like I lead you on throughout this pregnancy. I mean, I was so sure she would be a boy, and now I'm worried I got your hopes up." Kate bit her bottom lip, awaiting Castle's reply.

"What? No. No, nothing could be further from the truth. You know I love having daughters. And besides look at how precious she is. She's perfect, Kate." Castle replies.

"Yeah, but you're not even the slightest bit upset?" Kate studies his face for minute. _There's something there. Something he isn't telling me. Why does he look so guilty?_ "Castle?"

"Kate, let's just enjoy this. Look at her. How could I ever be upset by having her?" and with that Castle successfully distracts Kate with the baby.

"Ready for visitors?" Lanie pops her head into the room.

"Yeah! Come in guys!" Kate smiles. Jim Beckett, Martha, Alexis, Olivia, Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan all come filing into the room softly cooing with glee as they approach the bed which Kate occupies. Nestled within her arms is the precious cargo wrapped in a pink blanket. Alexis lifts Olivia up so that they can both get a good look at their new sister.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Allison Beckett Castle, or Lizzie Castle for short." Castle introduces his youngest with a proud smile across his face.

Olivia leans over Lizzie and says "Hi Lizzie, I'm your big sister! My name is Olivia Johanna Beckett Castle, but you can call me Olivia. Mommy says you're just a baby now so you can't play with my dolls yet, but soon we can play together, and I can't wait!"

Everyone in the room gets a good chuckle from watching that interaction. Kate rests Lizzie against her lap and removes the arm she had underneath Lizzie to pull Olivia against her side. _My two girls. I can't believe I have two girls._ And with that, Kate lays a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Well, first, let me say congrats. She's adorable, Kate. But second, why did you tell me you were sure she would be a he? I put good money down on this little one being a boy 'cause I took your 'maternal feelings' as a reliable source of information. Now I owe money to these two knuckleheads." Lanie gestured towards the two detectives.

"Ha, you should've talked to Castle if you wanted reliable information." Ryan mumbled quickly before his brain caught onto what he had said.

"Hm? What does that mean?" Kate asked. The two detectives started studying the floor and ceiling tiles, refusing to look in Kate's direction. "Babe?" Kate asked Castle. "Babe, I thought you thought the baby was a boy like me. You never told me you suspected we were having another girl. But you were sure enough to advise the guys to bet on a girl?" Kate's confusion was clear, but Castle was at a loss for a response.

"Ummmmm." Castle's lips smacked close as he scanned the room for help.

"Castle!" Kate snapped Castle's attention back to her. "What aren't you telling me?"

Castle finally sheepishly replied, "I knew first?"

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read this story! I have ideas for at least 2 more chapters. If you have any ideas, critiques, or just want to share some words of encouragement, I absolutely love reading reviews! So, please, Review, Favorite, and Follow. **


End file.
